Nail Polish and Quiddich
by Les Lapins Mauvais
Summary: Just what the title says. SLASH! HarryRonDraco and SeamusDean. Fluff and cuteness. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing whatsoever. And I don't have any money. So there's really no reason to sue me.

Warning: Slash!! Harry/Ron/Draco and Seamus/Dean. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do, enjoy the fluff.

Author's Note: This threesome was a result of my being unable to decide whether I prefer Harry/Ron or Harry/Draco. I also like Ron/Draco, so this seemed a logical solution to my difficulty. And I love Seamus/Dean, can't get enough of them! Fluff is my life.

Nail Polish and Quiddich

Harry Potter entered the Gryffindor Common Room after Quiddich practice one evening, to find Draco Malfoy lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, painting his nails. He walked over and sat down wearily next to him.

"Tough practice?" Asked Draco sympathetically.

"Yeah."

"You just had a shower, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"With Ron?" Ron was the Keeper for the Quiddich team since Oliver Wood graduated.

"Yeah."

"Were you too exhausted to do anything?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"Yeah." Harry wondered why Draco was looking at him like that, then slowly realised what he had asked. "He's on his way." Talking to someone as dirty-minded as Draco had quickly trained Harry not to use phrases like 'he's coming' unless he did, in fact, mean something dirty.

"You look delectable when you hair's wet."

"Mmmm?" Harry was dead tired. Even words of one syllable were becoming too much of an effort.

"I'd run my fingers through it except I just painted my nails."

"Mm—hm."

"But I will in a little while, I promise."

"Mmm." Harry lay down next to Draco and promptly fell asleep. Draco looked at him fondly, then blew on his nails in an effort to hasten their drying. It was not long before Ron came in, looking as exhausted as Harry had. He, too, slumped down at Draco's side.

"Harry was just telling me what a hard…practice…you had."

Ron sighed. Draco had a way of making any statement sound suggestive.

"Yeah."

"I had a really scintillating conversation with him before he fell asleep. Could barely get him to shut up." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm, but lovingly, like dripping chocolate on someone.

'Nice image,' thought Ron contentedly, as this simile occurred to him. Then he, too, snuggled against Draco and fell asleep. Draco's nails were dry, but he didn't want to move, for fear of disturbing the two Quiddich players. He pushed the nail polish supplies out of the way, and rested his head on his arms, basking in the glow of firelight and love.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan came downstairs from the dormitories, where they had been (ahem) doing homework, on their way to dinner. They paused at the sight of the three figures sprawled on the floor.

"Should we wake them up, do you think?" Dean whispered, wrapping his arm around Seamus' waist.

"Nah, Harry and Ron are obviously tired from practice. And Draco…"

"Being beautiful is hard work, too."

"Like you would know."

"I beg your pardon? You dare to be so insulting to the man who has just spent his afternoon shagging you senseless?"

"I'm sorry, you know I wasn't serious." Seamus gave Dean a kiss as an apology, and Dean gave Seamus a kiss to show that he was forgiven, and Seamus gave Dean a kiss to show that he was grateful for being forgiven and…this went on for some time.

Harry was the first of the three on the floor to wake up. He had had a very refreshing nap, despite the fact that he awoke with a crick in his neck from sleeping on the floor. He sat up, rubbing the sore spot, to see Seamus and Dean kissing. He was ravenously hungry, and the clock showed him that it was dinnertime, so he shook Ron and Draco awake.

They all made fun of Seamus and Dean for kissing in the middle of the Common Room, despite the fact that they did the same thing themselves just about daily. Dean and Seamus made fun of them for falling asleep together on the floor, despite the fact that everyone knew the two of them had been upstairs shagging all afternoon. And then they walked to the Great Hall together for dinner.

The End


End file.
